


《老师，请和我做吧》2

by AYAYAZOEY



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYAYAZOEY/pseuds/AYAYAZOEY
Summary: 前端跳蛋刺激
Relationships: 源声
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	《老师，请和我做吧》2

在做爱的时候，金钟云对崔始源是绝对的言听计从的。

今晚的课程又是英语，金钟云的裤子长长的拖在脚上，只露出一个灰色的鞋头，他偏着头，似乎在想今天该给他讲哪一部分的语法。

他应该是刚洗完澡赶来的，他甚至没有来得及吹头发，水滴顺着发梢滴滴答答的在崔始源的睡裤上洇湿一大片。

“怎么没吹头发就来了？不会着凉吗？”

“唔，家里的吹风机坏了。”

崔始源不知道为什么金钟云这么喜欢换洗发水，上个周还是柚子味道的，今天就已经变成了闻着鼻腔隐隐作痛的薄荷味。

他穿着明显不合身的大卫衣，领子堪堪遮住了锁骨，但是崔始源抬起眼睛还能微微的看到，他觉得嗓子有些发痛，不知道是不是要感冒了。

“看我干什么呢？专心看题，要期末考试了哦。”金钟云转过来笑，伸手推了推他的肩膀，崔始源却也借势把金钟云拉坐了自己的怀里。

“老师这样，要我怎么专心学习？”

他熟练的扒下了他的裤子，和往常一样，金钟云并没有穿内裤过来，那东西也雄赳赳的翘在前面，金钟云坐在崔始源怀里，若有若无的蹭着他的裆部。

崔始源喜欢和他黏糊糊的接吻，在这期间什么也不做，只是闭着眼睛像是要把他整个人都吞到肚子里一般的接吻，金钟云总是不经意的躲避着崔始源有些调皮的舌头，睁开眼却总能看见崔始源眼睛里雾蒙蒙的罩了一片，难过的像是要哭出来。

接吻的时候崔始源也已经把自己脱干净了，还不忘伸长了手把遮光窗帘拉上，楼群挨得很近，不拉窗帘的话，另一栋楼的大叔只要站起来就能看见金钟云被崔始源架在不大的书桌上，极其淫荡的大张着腿这副香艳的场景。

崔始源最后的吻落在他的乳头上，站在他两腿中间笑弯着眼睛欣赏着他的身体，卫衣也被脱了下来，崔始源才发现金钟云瘦的可怕，连肋骨都在皮肤下突兀的呈现着。

“老师要是想让我专心学习的话，为什么要不穿内裤来见我呢？”

抽屉的最里面放了一个小盒子，方方正正的，暗红色的丝绒面，上面刻着还闪着光一般都刻着几个法文字母。

前几天刚到货的小玩具颤颤巍巍的躺在里面，红色的硅胶套和两颗粉色的圆形跳蛋，他俯下身又亲了亲金钟云的龟头，把硅胶罩套在了他的前端，硅胶套上有两个卡扣，正好可以把跳蛋卡在那里，做完了这一切崔始源才直起身子坐在了椅子上。

“爸爸今天在家哦，老师可不要发出声音呢。”

已经步入中年的企业家就在一门之外的客厅，他的手边是滚烫的茶水，他翻阅着今天报纸，眉头紧皱着把目光停在了股市版面，他的爱人也坐在一边，向他投来了询问的眼光。

门里面是他怎么也不会想象到的场景，他重金聘请来的家庭教师正以一种很累人的姿势撑在书桌上，而他应该认真读书的儿子含着笑正视着老师翘在他面前的阴茎，坏心眼的把遥控器按下了开关，直接调到了最高档。

“啊...”突如其来的酥麻的振动让金钟云忍不住喊了出去，像是被通了电一样，血液里奔腾着的都是酥麻的电流，让他战栗不堪，下一秒又突然反应过来，他面色潮红，睁大了眼睛惊恐的望向门板，还好，门外并没有发现这里突然发出的奇怪动静。

“老师可千万不要叫出声呢。”

崔始源又重复了一遍，他看到金钟云的根部已经开始变得红紫，满意的把金钟云抱回了自己的腿上，他很轻，有的时候崔始源总是会分心的想，他是不是不好好吃饭才会这样瘦的呢。

但他做爱的时候是绝对专注的，只有那么淫乱糜脏的时间里，他才能完全的拥有金钟云，也只有这段时间里，他才会产生金钟云其实也是爱着他的这错觉，他收回了注意力，伸了一根手指插在了金钟云的后穴里。

潮湿滑腻的一片，不言而喻的那震动着的性爱玩具带给了他多大的刺激感，他坏心眼的轻轻的抠着他的甬道，像是十分享受坐在腿上的人一阵又一阵的颤栗，于是便又顺利的放进了一根。

“啊只是刚开始就这么想要了吗？”崔始源感觉到金钟云后面开始一张一合的吸吮着他的手指，像是在渴望更多的东西进入一样，他把裹着粘液的手指放在了金钟云眼前，强迫着让金钟云看着自己身体排泄出来的爱液。

他不敢发出声音，只能皱着眉头呜咽着射了出去。

还没等他喘口气，崔始源就把那跟滚烫爆着青筋的巨根悉数塞了进去，他总是这样，不给他扩张也不给他任何准备的时间，让痛苦和铺天盖地的快感同时席卷他全身，但他很喜欢这样，射精过后不希望任何作为铺垫的前戏，他只想让崔始源把自己的黏糊糊填满，让他无数次的在极端性爱契合中一次又一次的被送上生命的最高点。

崔始源让他跪趴在书桌前，套在前端的硅胶套根本装不住他射出来的精液，七零八落的溅了一桌子。

他控制不住自己的娇喘，坚硬的东西总是大力的蹭过凸起的软肉，让他也不得不跟着他的动作小声而又急促的叫给崔始源听。

“老师，安静点。”

他厉声着，身下的动作却不减半分，甚至更加用力的向着最深处进发，金钟云闭了闭眼，他知道下一秒崔父可能就会推开门，一眼就能看到自己正乱七八糟的撅在书桌上，被他儿子操的神志不清的津液流淌，嘴里还呜呜咽咽的说着令谁听了都脸红的骚话。

他觉得自己的呼吸停止了，喉咙也酸胀的难受，他从未这么刺激的进行过一次性爱体验，他的膝盖跪在坚硬的桌面上隐隐作痛，他想他又要再次叫出大声而又色情的声音了，会让崔父听见，甚至会让整个屋子里的所有生命体全部都听见。

“始源...嗯...啊...做得好...”

大声的夸赞换来了崔始源更加用力的撞击，他想自己马上就要坏掉了，被抽插的地方酸热的不行，像是里面住进了一整个摇滚乐队，正随着崔始源的动作打着激烈的节奏。

好在在自己彻底坏掉之前崔始源就低吼着释放了出去，他从背后抱住自己，滚烫的吻像开春的小雨滴一样落在自己的后背上，好一会儿才退了出去，温柔而又耐心的给他清理着粘了他一身的爱液。

崔父听到了奇怪的声音，他敲了敲门问发生了什么事情，崔始源抱着金钟云发软的身体在单人床上帮他穿衣服，扯了脖子喊没事儿只是在做题。

“这个送给老师了，今天做得很好呢。”

他把装着小玩具的盒子放在他卫衣的前兜里，空气里又泛出了性爱之后独有的腥咸气味，崔始源探身开了窗户，清新的空气顺着缝隙一股儿的灌了进来，屋子里都凉爽了很多。

金钟云的手伸在兜里，摩挲着丝绒质地的盒子，他的腿还是很软，甚至不能从床上站起来，他笑着踢了踢崔始源的小腿，昂着头对他说

“做爱这么厉害，怎么做题不厉害呢？”

崔始源把练习册翻来翻去也不肯写，最后还是合上了书本，认真的看着金钟云的眼睛，也许是刚才操弄的狠了点，现在他的眼尾还发着红，泛着闪闪的泪光。

“我这么喜欢老师，恨不得每天都和老师做爱。”

“如果我做题厉害了，老师怎么来我家和我做爱呢。”


End file.
